Kidnapped to Happiness
by Mitsuko Komyoji
Summary: ChihiroHaku.. Chihiro seems to think she's been kidnapped, but when she gets to their 'hideout' she's in for a big surprise! (sniff I stink at summaries AND titles)


Mitsuko Komyoji: Hi! -^.^-   
  
Audience: Hi? Where's the story?!  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: err..what story?.....  
  
*Audience attempts to knock Mitsuko Komyoji unconcious*  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: Hey!Ow!! That hurts, Ok I get the point!!  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: I don't own Spirited Away, or even this name =X So go away! *grabs a pan and starts bonking the Audience*  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: And don't forget, the italics stands for their THOUGHTS, so they're not really saying that, tee-hee.  
  
Kirei: AND AND....  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: Be quiet, you're making them read more!  
  
Kirei: But........Fine! =\ see if I ever help you make your stories!  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: Too late, now, on to the story!  
  
Chihiro: And don't forget, the story starts out in my view! When you see one of the lines below me, the story changes to someone else's PoV!  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: . Ok, NOW on to the story. XP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1, Kirei, the Forgotten Spirit  
  
2 years after Haku's promise to Chihiro  
  
i It seemed as though it had been forever since I last saw Haku.. I wonder if he's okay.. /i(A/N ''I thought, I said'' is annoying to me, hence why I put it like that, I can put this any way I want! Now be quiet before I put you in the story being eaten by a mouse XD see now, you made me waste all this space!)  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a moving bush. She stared at it for a few minutes, before thinking. iWha?Why would someone want to spy on me? /i  
  
"HI!!! -^.^-" said a voice. Chihiro fell over in shock. Chihiro looked up, to see a tall female figure standing above her holding back a giggle.  
  
"Hey! Who do you think you are, just walking up to someone and screaming 'HI!!!'?!" scowled Chihiro.  
  
"A messenger girl that you can call Kirei." She replied. The girl seemed to be a teenager, with hair colored chestnut and sapphire eyes. She extended an arm to help Chihiro up.  
  
"If you're a 'messenger girl' who's sending me a message, and why?" asked Chihiro.  
  
" You'll find out. Now, you have to come with me. Don't ask questions, because it's going to take longer to get you there. It's a surprise, and don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you or anything. " said Kirei. Chihiro squinted, while thinking. Yeah, that probably means you ARE kidnapping me..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haku's PoV  
  
iI wonder where Kirei went off to.. I could really use her right about now.. I better go make sure she hasn't gotten herself into trouble /i(A/N Remember, he's FREED and out of the spirit world.)  
  
Haku sighed, he wished Kirei would understand JUST once how hard it was to find enough food. Haku remembered meeting Kirei, right after he walked out of the tunnel she was standing right there, as if she had been waiting for him for years. She seemed confused, so she had ran up to him and told him she had no place to go, and needed shelter, and unfortunately, so did Haku. They decided to live in the forest until they could figure out how to make a home, living on the berries and the river water.  
  
Haku's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kirei calling his name..  
  
"Haku!! Haku!! Where are you? I have a surprise for you! Come on, where are you?" yelled Kirei...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N this PoV starts where I left off in Chihiro's PoV)  
  
Chihiro's PoV  
  
By now, Kirei was practically dragging Chihiro to the collar since she still believed she was a kidnapper. After a minute of walking, Kirei stopped and started to yell.   
  
"Haku!! Haku!! Where are you? I have a surprise for you! Come on, where are you?" yelled Kirei. Chihiro froze, in complete shock. She shook her head. iThis is probably a different Haku she's yelling for....foot steps.../i  
  
"I'm coming, you don't have to yell so loud, you probably made yourself deaf!" Haku chuckled.iThat IS him, that's Haku! But how did she know him?....I don't recognize her from the Spirit World..../i  
  
Haku ran up and hugged Kirei, not noticing Chihiro. "Where have you been? I've been worrying about you!"   
  
"I left a note, you idiot. Anyways, I have a surprise for you. Maybe you'll stop yelling all night and waking me up!"   
  
"Kirei, I thought I told you to stop trying to surprise me-........" his sentence was cut off when he noticed Chihiro.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: *smirk* Mwahahah, you have to wait until the next chapter to see their reactions!   
  
Haku, Chihiro, and Kirei start to whine You...You....Hey, is that icecream? Haku Chihiro n Kirei run after it  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: *smirk*  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: In the mean time, REVIEW, I need to know if I did any good..myself doesn't help me any! It just tells me everything I write is stupid .  
  
Haku, Chihiro, and Kirei say simultaneously: IT IS!  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: *sniff* well *sniff* if you liked it *sniff* review *sniff* or *sniff* I won't continue *sniff*  
  
Kirei: You're annoying the audience with all those *sniff*, let me finish it.. also, please give this poor girl *cough* some reviews that show mistakes, so she can fix 'em! *cough, she probably wont cough*  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: One more smart alac peep out of you, and I'll make you being eaten by a krill!   
  
Kirei: I thought it was a mouse..  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji: THATS IT!! KRILL, EAT HER!  
  
Krill: um...don't you need her for the story?  
  
Mitsuko Komyoji faints at the site of a talking krill 


End file.
